


i can feel your heart (even when we’re apart)

by vaguethursdays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguethursdays/pseuds/vaguethursdays
Summary: Sometimes missing home comes after a trip back, or after a phone call, or maybe even while looking at old social media posts. Today it seems like it’s the people around Oikawa that remind him of home.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 32





	i can feel your heart (even when we’re apart)

**Author's Note:**

> i had some emotions and feelings today and i just really love exploring the concept of what ‘home’ means

Sometimes missing home comes after a trip back, or after a phone call, or maybe even while looking at old social media posts. Today it seems like it’s the people around Oikawa that remind him of home.

It starts on his way to practice when two of the neighbor kids nearly bowl him over while racing on their bikes. They apologized, so he doesn’t hold it against them; after all it’s not as if he hadn’t done the same thing at their age, though their scolding had been much harsher.

“Just be careful out there, you two!” Oikawa says, ruffling their hair. “Now go finish your race, I’m sure the winner’s prize is important.”

“Okay!” They say, turning around to leave first. They immediately start arguing about who’s fault it was they got in trouble. Oikawa laughs to himself, thinking about how he never imagined as a kid that he would be on the other side of these things.

Oikawa’s reminded again after practice when he overhears a conversation between his teammates.

“I wanna surprise Sara this weekend with something nice, but…”

“Ohh? Is it a special occasion?”

“No, nothing like that, They just finished a huge project at her work, so I think some fun might be nice.”

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again and opts to stare at his gym bag instead. He’s friendly with his teammates now, sure, but it’s still a bit hard to gauge sometimes when he’s allowed to insert his opinion.

Some of the others throw around options, but most of them are shot down for being ridiculous.

“Tooru’s popular with the ladies, I bet he knows what to do.”

Oikawa looks up at the mention of his name and finds them looking expectantly at him.

“Hmmm, what to do…” he crosses his arms, making a show of thinking deeply. “I think a nice dinner and a movie at home might be good if she’s tired.”

“You think Mateo knows how to cook?! That’s just asking for a kitchen fire!” Some of them laugh, and Oikawa thinks that might have been the wrong thing to say. 

“Hey! He never said I had to make the dinner myself!” Mateo argues back, but he claps Oikawa on the back anyway. “Tooru, you are a genius! Whoever you end up dating is sure to be the luckiest person around.”

Oikawa involuntarily lets out an embarrassed laugh, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I think I’ll end up being the lucky one in the end, though. It’s not easy to find someone who can support me and my ambitions.”

There’s a sound of disagreement around the room ranging from ‘There’s plenty of people out there’ to ‘It won’t be hard at all with your looks.’ Oikawa just smiles at it all, feeling the warmth from his teammates. 

  
  


The third time Oikawa is reminded of home, he’s at the supermarket. 

He’s browsing the tea selection when two people turn into the aisle. 

There isn’t really anything in particular that stands out about them, but they still manage to catch Oikawa’s eye. So he glances at them from time, pretending to be very interested in the nutritional facts on the tea boxes. 

They don’t speak loud enough for Oikawa to catch what they’re saying, but the hip bumps and the soft elbow nudges between them feel familiar to him.

The taller one of the two latches onto the other’s arm, and the shorter one stares for a moment before giving a peck on the lips, shaking their arm loose and continues to walk down the aisle, leaving them stunned for a moment. Oikawa gets it now, turning his attention back to the tea to give them a bit of privacy.

Later that night, Oikawa steps out of the shower and sees a new text notification from Iwaizumi.

It’s a picture of one of those teacup dogs, brown fur and even a little ponytail.

/saw this dog on campus today that reminded me of you/ 

/it wouldnt stop barking at me/

Fondness blooms in his chest. Oikwa quickly dries himself off, throwing on a pair of sweats and starts a video call that’s quickly picked up.

“I missed you today, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha [ my twitter ](%E2%80%9C) where i cry about stuff


End file.
